Rumours
by Kamikazee
Summary: BtVS/WWE What would you do if your boss wanted to start rumours with you. Willow/Shane McMahon


Rumours  
By: Kamikazee  
E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns The WWE and Willow Rosenburg is property of Joss Whedon.  
Author's Notes: This is an answer to Jinni's Valentine's Day Challenge, another one. For WWE I'm doing a hopeful fic, hopefully Vince will fire Eric and hire Shane in his place.  
Summary: What would you do if your boss wanted to start rumours with you.  
  
~  
  
Willow Rosenburg sifted through the numerous piles of documents on her desk. She had a lot of work to get done. She didn't mind the work though. She loved her job. Ever since leaving Sunnydale eight months ago, Willow had been employed by the WWE. That's right, little mousy Rosenburg was Shane McMahon's personal assistant.  
  
The door to her boss' current office for the night's show was slammed open as Trish Stratus and Victoria stormed in, angry looks on both the diva's faces. The two women had never liked each other and week after week they insisted on attempting to beat the shit out of each other inside the ring, and out.  
  
"Willow!" Victoria screamed at the petite redhead, "We need to see Shane!" Willow, personally, hoped that Trish beat the crap out of Victoria; she had never been very nice to the ex-Wicca.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, smiling slightly at Trish, "Shane's not in right now, but I'll tell him you two stopped by." She then turned backed to her work, hoping that if she ignored them the two would go away. Unfortunately, that plan of action didn't quite work.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough!" shrieked Victoria in response to Willow's excuse. "We need to see Shane, right now!" The green-eyed, harried assistant saw that the diva was close to throwing a tantrum in her boss' office.  
  
"Well, I would hate to disappoint you," came Shane McMahon's voice from the doorway to his temporary workplace. He walked into the office and gave Willow a reassuring smile that helped her calm the irritation she had for Victoria.  
  
"Shane," Trish said politely to the Raw General Manager, "we want a match, for tonight." The petite blonde sent a scathing glare at Victoria as she finished her request to Shane.  
  
"Okay," Shane conceded slowly, rubbing his forehead in concentration, "but we need something different than usual, to make it interesting. Any ideas?" All four of the WWE employees in the room considered the idea, trying to think of an interesting angle to put on the diva's match. A suggestion popped into Willow Rosenburg's mind.  
  
"How about a wedding dress match?" she suggested lightly with a smile on her lips. Victoria and Trish both were quite achieved at actually wrestling match, so many of the normal gimmick matches might have insulted them. But this match did include real wrestling, simply interesting attire. It was a compromise.  
  
The two diva's in question nodded, thinking over the idea for their match. After both agreeing to the match, Shane made it official, which allowed Trish and Victoria to leave the office, something that Willow was intensely grateful for.  
  
A comfortable silence settled onto the two occupants of the office as they each worked through the work that needed to be completed. Only short requests were made, as one of them needed a certain document or another.  
  
Regrettably, as this is World Wrestling Entertainment that serene quiet didn't last. Once again, the door to Shane McMahon's office was thrown wide at the entrance of the Un-American's themselves, William Regal and Lance Storm.   
  
"Shane, I have a request for you," came Regal's pompous, self-important voice, "as you know the WWE greatly supported Jerry 'The King' Lawler's book several months ago. Well, I would like similar treatment for my newly published book." The statement was punctuated with the dropping of a hard cover book onto Shane's desk. Both he and Willow leaned in to get a look at the title.  
  
" 'Magic's Use in the Bedroom', well," was Shane's slightly bemused response, "does it have anything to do with wrestling. We can only support your book if it does." Willow nodded at the sentiment, attempting to hold back her laughter at the book.  
  
"Mr. McMahon! This is a quality piece of literature." Came Regal's dignified cry, proving that the book had nothing to do with wrestling, as they suspected. "I mean, take for example this passage from Chapter 9, The Magic of Words. 'Many men upon entering the bedroom lose a desired eloquence. Women enjoy lines such as 'I can say "Good morning" in 7 languages. Which should I use when I wake you up tomorrow.' As well as, 'If you're going to regret this in the morning, we can sleep in until afternoon.' However, my personal favourite would have to be: 'Do you know, your hair and my pillow are perfectly colour coordinated.'"  
  
Willow was unable to control the snort of laughter that escaped her as Regal quoted his book. Shane joined her and soon the two were caught up in the thralls of uncontrollable mirth.   
  
After harrumphing in indignation, Regal grabbed his book off the desk and was joined by Lance Storm as he stormed out of the room, leaving the two laughing people behind.   
  
Eventually they managed to pull themselves away from the laughter, wiping tears of joy from their eyes and standing up. Shane continued to chuckle to himself in hilarity as he stood and helped Willow to her feet.  
  
"That was almost as funny as what we did to Bischoff when we first came in," the redhead told her still amused boss. This seemed to jar him out of his laughter as he immediately jumped and hurried behind his desk and grabbed something out of view.  
  
"I almost forgot!" was the explanation Shane gave Willow as she gave him a bewildered look. The bewilderment, however, quickly turned to glee when her boss came out from underneath his desk with a bouquet of a dozen red roses and presented them to her with an overdramatic flourish. "For you, my lady!" was the exclamation as Shane smiled at his assistant's reaction to his present.  
  
"Wow!" came Willow's delighted exclamation. "Thank you so much, Shane! What are these for?" She looked up at the man with bright green eyes and Shane couldn't help but smile at his beautiful assistant.  
  
"Apart from being the best assistant ever?" he teasingly replied, rewarded with a blush from Willow, "Mainly for that incident with the chains from a couple months ago." They both grimaced slightly at the memory. Eric Bischoff had not been happy at being fired and had taken his retribution against the two of them by chaining them to Shane's rental car and leaving them stranded as they were headed to the arena. It was not a pleasant memory for either of them.  
  
"I really can't apologize enough for that," Shane continued talking to his pixie like assistant. "But, hey! Roses! Roses are good!"  
  
Willow laughed at her boss's exclamation. "Okay, then I accept," she replied sweetly, "but you wouldn't want to start any rumours by giving your assistant roses on Valentine's Day would you?"  
  
Shane McMahon smiled lightly, working up the nerve for what he was about to do. "Well, if they're going to spread rumours we might as well give them something concrete to base them on." He followed this statement by tipping Willow's chin upwards and bending down to kiss the redhead, something he had wanted to do since first meeting her.  
  
~  
  
Well, there you go. I'm not sure if it's that good but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide.   
  
~Kamikazee 


End file.
